


[Podfic] Happy Little Toes

by Hananobira, themusecalliope



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got painted toenails, and everything is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy Little Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Little Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595861) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



Notes and acknowledgements: The adorable cover art was made by themusecalliope and koshvader. :DDD

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1595861)  
Warnings: None  
Length: 00:04:20

Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/happy-little-toes)  
Permanent Link: [MP3 (4.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Happy%20Little%20Toes.mp3) or [M4B (3.3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Happy%20Little%20Toes.m4b), undying gratitude as always to Paraka!


End file.
